landofdurnbarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirentia
Tirentia is the country in which Durnbarrow is located. The customs, government, fashions, and even citizens of Tirentia are heavily based on those during the English Tudor dynasty. Despite this, the country also has various parallels with the worlds created in George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. Overall, Tirentia is a very fashion-forward, faithful, and rich country, although the government and various other higher authorities are incredibly corrupt, and twisted. The royal family (the Raimcourts) consists of King Edward Raimcourt XII, Queen Dianna, Prince Robert, Princess Marianne, Prince Garrett, Princess Katherine, and young Prince Warner. The Capitol Durnbarrow is the capitol city of Tirentia, and is located in the center of the country. The royal family resides here during the warmer seasons, and this is the center of all politics of the region. This is also where the Drow Rebellion--during which the false king Dhaun Rilynvirr symbolically killed the twelve dieties of the Faith--and the Aurora War--the war during which Edward Raimcourt reclaimed the throne--took place. The Tirentian nobles (any who hold a proper title) have estates in or around Durnbarrow, lest they be needed for a conference with the king. It has long been tradition that only the Queen's ladies-in-waiting, the King's advisors, certain servants, and members of the royal family may stay within the castle. Lesser servants, visitors, and council members are not allowed their own rooms within the castle. If they are nobles, they may stay in their own estates within the city. Non-Tirentian nobles are usually taken in by Tirentian Nobility. Servants, obviously, live in their simple homes in the city. Important Areas in Durnbarrow: *Castle Raimcourt *The Estates of the Great Noble Houses **The Taylor Estate **The Bouchard Estate **The D'Andeli Estate **The Alevi Estate **The de Vymont Estate **The Arryn Estate *The Grand Arena *The Church of Selene Major Cities 'Escea' Much of the trade from Avasuffix, Probus, Valarye, and Garus comes through Escea, and it is considered the northern center of trade. Trade goods and fineries are ever in vasty supply here, and, as such, many craftsmen flock to this city. It has long been disputed that Escea should be the seat of the king, but the proud Raimcourt family insists on remaining in Durnbarrow, as it is where their house originated. Despite this, many other powerful and influential houses call Escea home. One example is the House Roselette. Escea is considered the center of fashion and trade in Northern Tirentia. 'Valarye' This city is the center of military support in Tirentia. Many hopeful soldiers go here to train, and this city is considered to be blessed by Khan himself. The nearby fort, Vla'Ree, is home to the only known entrance to the Underdark, and is heavily guarded at all times by the soldiers living in Valarye. 'Probus' Probus is a major city boardering Condottieri, named after the deity, Phoebus (the Physician). It is surrounded by dense forest known as 'Medenipis Silva', or 'Healer's Forest'. The Holy Shrine of Phoebus is located within this forest (thus the name, 'Medenipis Silva'). This forest is a place of great spirituality, and many plants harvested from the Medenipis Silva are used in healing potions and elixers. When sick, many make pilgrimage to the Shrine of Phoebus in the forest to pray for healing, and to take sprigs of the plants surrounding the shrine. Few plants in this forest are poisonous, and fewer still can cause any mortal harm. Another unique feature of Probus is the archetecture. The buildings and streets of Probus are all made with natural elements (some are even made of clay), and feature sloping, swirling designs meant to represent the vines and plants found in Medenipis Silva. The people of Probus have devised systems of mirrors and pools to capture and harness moonlight and sunlight, so they need never burn excess plantlife. They use wood and plants sparingly, as they hold a great respect for all things natural. 'Laegaire' Laegaire, located on the edge of Tirentia, beside the ocean and several large rivers, is the largest port for importing and exporting goods. Next to Escea, this is the largest and most important city for trade in Tirentia. Merchants commonly travel here to trade with visitors from other countries (most of whom arrive in Laegaire along with various imports). But, this prosperity comes with a hefty price; many pirates also make their home there, stopping many ships before they even make it into port. As such, many of the soldiers and Knights in training from Durnbarrow and Valarye are sent here to bring pirates to justice, and protect ships. The House Bouchard and the House Roselette also have Noctis Castles here, and there is a power struggle between the two houses. The Roselettes want more control over Laegaire because it is a major trade city, second only to Escea (which is the seat of the House Roselette), while the Bouchards want to retain control of the city because their house originated in Laegaire. 'Twelve's City' Rumored to be the exact location where Selene and Abner took on a human form and created the human race in their image. As such, it is considered the most holy of the cities in Tirentia, and it is the final place of pilgrimage for members of the Order. The island upon which Twelve's City is considered sacred land, and only people of high religious calibur are allowed to live there. The nearby village of Pertinax is home to a monastary paying homidge to the Twelve Deities, rather than focusing on one single diety, like many of the other monastaries in Tirentia. The Faith is incredibly important to those living in Twelve's City and Pertinax. As such, fornication out of wedlock, recreational drinking, and gambling are strictly prohibited on the island where Twelve's City and Pertinax are located. To partake in any of those activities is considered a sin, and could result in stricter punishment here than anywhere else in Tirentia. 'Adarras' 'Phynx' Lesser Cities and Villages Other Areas of Interest King's Graveyard Silver Keep The Eye Grimwich Towers Category:Country Category:Royal Rebellion Category:Drow Rebellion Category:Durnbarrow Category:House Roselette Category:House Taylor Category:House Arryn Category:House de Vymont Category:House Alevi Category:Houes D'Andeli Category:House Raimcourt